


I Hope You Dance

by newyork_institute



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Leia is a Daddy's girl, Leia's like her father, Light Angst, Like very light angst, Luke and Leia are raised by their parents, Luke is a Mommy's boy, Luke's like his mother, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are the best aunt and uncle in the galaxy, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), POV Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala Lives, Rex and Cody think they're better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork_institute/pseuds/newyork_institute
Summary: Anakin, ever the cheesy bastard even years after being married, blew her a kiss before his eyes slipped closed once more, his breathing slowing again. Padmé rolled her eyes, but she caught that kiss in her mind and would hold it next to her heart for the rest of her life
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	I Hope You Dance

It was raining out, a light pitter-patter on the roof as the sun set and the stars rose in the sky. Padmé couldn’t see the stars, but she’s seen them enough in her life already to know they were shinning behind the clouds. But the sight of the rain hitting the water of the lake outside the window drew her attention away from her two beautiful children, and she closed her eyes for a second, letting the peace and comfort she felt right now wash over her like a wave. 

Padmé was no longer a Senator, instead having given up her position in the Senate to come here and take care of her two children and her still healing husband. The war was over, a lot of dark secrets coming to life in the process, but the war was over, and her family was safe and sound here on Naboo, the lake a calming presence for the four of them. 

If someone had told her ten years ago that she would be married to a former Jedi and the mother of two children instead of being a politician, pursuing her dreams of one day becoming the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, she would have laughed in the person’s face. But now that she was here, she breathed a sigh of relief because she had everything she could ever want all in one room. 

Padmé turned away from the window and the rain to look back at Anakin, seeing both him and a four-month-old Leia fast asleep in the rocking chair by the fireplace. When the war ended, Anakin left the Order on good terms to be with his family and help raise his children, and though Padmé asked him time and time again if that was what he really wanted, Anakin told her there was nothing else he wanted in the galaxy. 

Now he was doing better. He wasn’t plagued with constant guilt for lying to his former master and the entire Order about their relationship, and he wasn’t being groomed by Sheev Palpatine to become his Sith apprentice. _That_ revelation, that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, almost destroyed the Republic and the galaxy as a whole, but the Jedi stopped him before he could do something drastic. Padmé didn’t want to imagine a galaxy where there was no Jedi and no democracy. 

The Jedi were still a constant in their lives. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came to Naboo at least twice a month to see them, and the twins were quite fond of them. Rex and Cody came as well, and having the four of them there with Padmé’s family always seemed to lighten their lives in a way that was shockingly familiar. 

But there were bad days, too. Anakin would sometimes wake in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for breath and shooting out of bed to check on the twins, only to have them already awake and looking at him. Obi-Wan said they were both strong with the Force, and they knew when their parents were upset more than any Force-Null baby would. Anakin would take them out of their crib and hold them for the rest of the night, and that’s where Padmé would find them in the morning, all tangled together in the rocking chair by the fireplace. 

It was a sweet sight, but then Padmé would remember that Palpatine almost used that fear against Anakin to turn him to the Dark Side. The fear that he would lose everything in a heartbeat, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. A shiver would always go down her spine at the reminder and she would leave them for a little longer before she went and made breakfast. 

The sound of someone waking up drew Padmé’s absent stare away from the fireplace to the crib, seeing her precious Luke awake and reaching for her. Padmé smiled and made her way over to him, picking him up carefully and cradling him in her arms as he smiled up at her. 

Padmé moved slowly over to the bench attached to the window, overlooking the lake and the rain. Her husband liked to hog the rocking chair whenever he put Leia to sleep, but it didn’t really seem to matter because Luke preferred to watch the world outside as he fell asleep. While Leia was like a burning ember (just like her father), Luke was more like a small ripple in the water. Leia wanted to be _heard_ and _seen_ and _felt_ while Luke was a calm steady presence amidst everything. 

Luke made a sound up to Padmé, and she smiled down at him as she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. Most nights were like this, where Anakin and Padmé gave up the comfort of their own beds to just be around their children. They could sleep comfortably later; now was a time Padmé would never regret waking up with a sore back, nor would Anakin. 

As Padmé sat with Luke and tried to lull him back to sleep with the addition of the rain pounding down outside, Luke gave off no intentions that he was going to go back to sleep anytime soon. With a faint sigh that was completely fond, Padmé shifted to get more comfortable with Luke and began singing the song her mother used to sing to her when she was little and couldn’t sleep. 

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, May you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed, I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you dance._

As Padmé sang, she stroked Luke’s hair and watched his eyes grow heavy and slowly close before he was asleep on her chest. A smile formed on Padmé’s face before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his small forehead, letting her head land on the cool window next to her. It was silent for all of a minute before she heard Anakin moving in the rocking chair before he cracked an eye open. Padmé watched him, her smile growing, as his other eye opened and he smiled at her. 

Anakin, _ever_ the cheesy bastard even years after being married, blew her a kiss before his eyes slipped closed once more, his breathing slowing again. Padmé rolled her eyes, but she caught that kiss in her mind and would hold it next to her heart for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> the song depicted in this is I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack  
> i haven't heard this song in forever and when i heard it the other day i knew i wanted to write a scene with the twins and their parents just being a family together  
> you know, something they SHOULD have had if someone (looking at you, Skywalker) hadn't turned to the dark side


End file.
